Getaway
by kimr1989
Summary: I started this story before Faith returned to work in Season 5. It's completely AU at this point. It is finished and I just uploaded the last chapters. It's a BoscoFaith story - non shippers beware.
1. Chapter 1

Bosco stood leaning against the RMP waiting for Sasha to come out of the diner. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other wondering for the millionth time why it took women so long to go to the bathroom. He was looking at his watch when his cell phone rang.

"Em? What'd ya need?" Bosco said into the phone after checking the caller id. It had to be Emily. Who else would call him from the Yokas home?

"Bosco, shut up and listen carefully."

"Faith? Is somethin' wrong? Is it one of the kids?" Bosco asked frantically, pushing away from the RMP and reaching for the door handle.

"Listen to me. Be on the fire escape outside my bedroom window at one tomorrow afternoon," Faith whispered.

"What's goin' on, Faith?" Bosco said noticing Sasha walking toward him. He turned his back to her and walked down the block away from the RMP.

"Shh, Bosco, I don't have much time. Just be outside my window. Don't knock on it and make sure you stay outta sight. I'll open the window when it's safe."

"Safe? Do you need us to come now?" Bosco whispered as panic was followed closely by anger.

"Just be here tomorrow and don't be late. I've gotta go. Park around back and don't tell anyone," Faith said then quickly hung up.

Bosco stood on the sidewalk staring dazed at his phone. What was that all about? Faith hadn't spoken to him since the day he left her hospital room and now a phone call that made no sense. He contemplated calling her back, but decided that if he had to wait until it was "safe" to open the window then he could put her in danger. Not while I'm breathin', he thought. If Fred so much as....

"You ready to go?" Sasha asked interrupting his thoughts.

"Everythin' okay last time you went up to talk to Yokas? She say anything about how things're goin'?" Bosco asked in what he hoped was a casual tone ignoring her question as they walked back toward the car.

"She's on crutches now if that's what you mean. She seemed all right to me. She didn't talk much, but she never does. Was that her on the phone?" Sasha asked reaching for the door handle.

"No, no, of course not. Why would she be callin' me? Can we go now?" Bosco said scowling before getting behind the wheel and pulling away from the curb.

Bosco pulled up behind Faith's building parking as close as possible to the fire escape. If he found so much as a scratch on her, he was goin' in the window and Fred was comin' out one that didn't have a fire escape under it. Bosco took a deep breath in an effort to control his anger and exited the car.

He had to jump to reach the bottom of the fire escape stairs, but as soon as he had them they came down easily. He climbed quickly to Faith's floor. The window was open and there was a duffle bag lying right outside.

"Faith?" Bosco whispered tentatively peering inside.

"It's about time. Can't you get anywhere on time, Bosco? Here take these," Faith replied thrusting her crutches through the window at him.

"What's goin' on? Did Fred...."

"Sshhh, Bosco! Just help me!" Faith whispered furiously moving from a chair to the window ledge then swinging her legs out.

"Wait a minute. What're ya doin'? You can't walk down the fire escape with crutches. Why don't you let me come in there and we'll go out the front door?"

"Because they can't know. You're gonna get me outta here and you're not gonna argue," Faith stated matter-of-factly.

"What's wrong? Why are ya sneakin' out the window? Did Fred do somethin' to you," Bosco said through clenched teeth grabbing her by the shoulders and forcing her to look him in the eye.

"They're drivin' me crazy, Bos. I can't take them hoverin' around me another minute. I can't breathe."

"You still can't get down this way with crutches," Bosco replied releasing her and stepping back.

"You're gonna carry me."

"What?"

"If I can carry Fred, you can carry me. Now pick up my bag and my crutches, put me over your shoulder and let's go before somebody decides to check on me," Faith said holding out the bag to Bosco and scooting to the edge of the windowsill.

"Now I see why you didn't call Sullivan or Monroe. I'm not doin' it. No way. This is nuts."

"You will do it, Bosco. Let's go!" Faith said standing using the window frame for support. The words -you owe me- hanging unspoken in the air between them.

Bosco heard the anger in her voice. He looked into her eyes and saw the desperation she was trying to use the anger to hide. With a sigh, he took the bag and slung it around his neck. He picked up the crutches then bent and grabbed Faith around her knees. He stood taking a minute to regain his balance then started carefully down the narrow stair.

"Be careful, Bos."

"This is crazy, Faith. You know that don't ya?" Bosco panted as he stepped off the final riser. He settled Faith in the passenger seat of his car, then put her bag and crutches in the trunk.

"Let's go," Faith said fastening her seatbelt once Bosco was behind the wheel.

"Can I ask where we're goin'?" Bosco asked starting the car.

"Just take me a few blocks away and I'll get a cab."

"No way. I'll take ya where ever you're goin'. That way when I get arrested for kidnappin' at least I'll know where they can find ya," Bosco said pulling out of the alley and onto the busy street.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, where we goin'?" Bosco asked after driving aimlessly for a few blocks.

"'We' aren't goin' anywhere. Take me to Penn Station," Faith replied staring out the window.

"'Gee, Bosco, thank you for comin' ta get me and carryin' me down that fire escape.' You're welcome, Faith. 'Please?' 'Thank you?' These words have any special meanin' for ya?" Bosco grumbled. "What time does your train leave?"

"I don't know yet. Just take me there all right? Please," Faith added sarcastically.

"Tell me where you're goin' and I'll take ya to the station."

"I don't know where. Where ever the first train out is goin'. Preferably somewhere warmer," Faith replied laying her head against the window watching the city go by.

"Faith, I really don't think...."

"No, Bosco, you don't think and nobody's askin' ya to. Either shut up and drive or stop and let me out," Faith exploded turning to glare at him.

"Fine," Bosco said glaring back. Bosco turned, heading up Third Avenue without another word.

"You're goin' the wrong way, Bosco. Bosco, stop this car right now. Bosco!" Faith yelled whacking him on the arm when he refused to answer. He didn't speak or so much as glance at her for several blocks.

"I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere," Bosco said exiting the car after stopping in front of his apartment building.

"BOSCO! I will NOT be here when you get back," Faith yelled after him rolling down her window. Bosco stopped and leaned to look in her window.

"You're forgetting your stuff is in the trunk and I have the keys. See?" He said dangling the keys in front of her. He snatched them back as she made a grab for them then turned and sprinted into the building.

Once in his apartment, Bosco made quick work of packing the bare essentials into a duffle bag. He grabbed some snacks and a couple bottles of soda from the kitchen before rejoining Faith in the car.

"So you wanted to go someplace warmer?" Bosco asked forcing her to take one of the sodas before pulling out his cell phone.

"Bosco, I'm not goin' anywhere but Penn Station with you. I don't think I'm going to get hungry or thirsty between here and there," Faith said throwing the snacks onto the back seat.

"Just a second, Faith. Lieutenant? This is Boscorelli. I've got a family emergency and I'm gonna be gone for a few days. Thanks, Boss, I owe ya one," Bosco said before turning off the phone and dropping it next to the snacks on the back seat.

"Bosco, you can't do that. You can't just call and say you're takin' off."

"I've got more vacation saved up than any three other guys on the force. When was the last time I took a vacation? Never. The boss is puttin' in my request for a week's vacation," Bosco informed her as he pulled away from the curb.

"I'm not goin' anywhere with you. You're takin' me to the train station and that's the end of it," Faith growled fixing him with her sternest glare.

"Then I guess I am kidnappin' ya cause I'm not lettin' ya out of the car at Penn Station. And since you won't say where ya wanna go, I think I want to drive down to a beach someplace warm and get some sun," Bosco said ignoring the scowl that in the past would have stopped him in his tracks.

"I've gotta go to the bathroom," Faith said her scowl lightening slightly.

"Nice try," Bosco replied with a grin. He had to suppress a laugh when he saw her cross her arms over her chest before she turned to glower out the window. They drove through the streets of Manhattan with only loud sighs and barely concealed snickers breaking the silence.

"It's warmer in Brooklyn, Bos?" Faith asked sarcastically as Bosco turned toward the Brooklyn Bridge.

"I'm takin' the scenic route. This is my vacation ya know," Bosco said smiling over at her.

"Whatever," Faith grumbled. She reached into the back seat grabbing a box of Cheezits and began munching loudly.

"Faith, stop sulkin' and look at that. Isn't that the best thing ya ever seen?" Bosco said slowing down as the reached the middle of the Verrazano Bridge. Looking out the passenger window Bosco pointed toward the Statue of Liberty, the Manhattan skyline right behind her. The sun was glistening off the water and the glass buildings of the Financial District, and he could just make out the orange of the Staten Island Ferry speeding across the Bay.

"I live in New York, Bosco. I don't need to sight see here," Faith grumbled but still stared at the view, craning her neck until it was completely out of view. They rode in silence as they traveled south through Staten Island.

"You know we're in New Jersey now and you kidnappin' me just became a Federal offence, right?" Faith asked sarcastically as they crossed the state line.

"I think I could argue that you're the one that started all this. You called me, remember?"

The only answer he got was silence and the occasional sigh. "You missed the exit to the Turnpike."

"I don't wanna take the Turnpike."

"But it's the fastest way," Faith said pulling an atlas out from under the passenger seat.

"Way to where? I thought you were here against you're will and now you're tellin' me where we're goin'?" Bosco teased casting a glance and a grin at Faith who was searching for the map of New Jersey in the book.

"Shut up, Bos," Faith grumbled.

"Yes, ma'am," Bosco said trying to hide a smile. He was still wondering if all this wasn't some dream. Faith hadn't talked to him in months. For all he knew she hated his guts, but here she sat arguing with him like nothing had ever happened. Granted he was probably the only person she knew who could carry her down a fire escape, but he was still hopeful that they could get back to where they'd been before Cruz came between them. No, not back there exactly. Someplace better, someplace where bein' partners went both ways.

Bosco pulled into a filling station and got out of the car. He took Faith's crutches out of the trunk then leaning them against the car opened her door. Without a word or offer of help, he started fueling up the car.

Faith craned her head out looking back at Bosco who appeared to be purposely ignoring her. With a loud sigh she slung her bag over her shoulder and reached around to grab her crutches. She stood up too quickly and fell back into the car causing Bosco to take a step toward her, but no further.

"Ya know if ya keep sighin' like that you're gonna hyperventilate," Bosco stated as she sighed again hoisting herself out of the car once again.

"I'm just stiff from ridin' so long," Faith grumbled before going inside.

Bosco followed after filling up the tank. He looked around, not finding Faith. He figured she was still in the restroom and wondered again what the heck took her so long. He decided a visit to the restroom wouldn't be a bad idea. When he came out, still no Faith. He picked up more snacks and drinks then started perusing the shelves of souvenirs.

"Bosco, you live in New York. You really need souvenirs from New Jersey?" Faith asked moving to stand next to him.

"I've never been on a real vacation. Don't cha think I should get somethin' from all the states I visit? Anyway, what the hell took ya so long? I was beginin' to think you went out a window," Bosco teased picking up a magnet shaped like the state of New Jersey.

"Very funny. Are we ready to go?" Faith asked moving toward the door.

Bosco paid for his gas, the food, and his very first souvenir before holding the door open for her. He opened the trunk after dumping the new provisions in the back seat. Faith handed him her crutches and eased herself into the car. He put them in the trunk then climbed behind the wheel.

He stuck his magnet to the dash in front of Faith. He watched her fight a grin before starting the car and pulling away.

"Thanks, Bos," Faith whispered almost too quietly for him to hear. They were definitely on their way to someplace better.


	3. Chapter 3

"Perfect, we should make it just in time," Bosco said breaking the silence when an information sign caught his attention.

"In time for what?" Faith grumbled sleepily. She must have dozed off sometime between New York and - where the hell were they?

"We're gonna see the Liberty Bell," Bosco stated changing lanes and exiting the interstate.

"What? The Liberty Bell? I didn't take ya for a history buff," Faith said shifting in her seat in an effort to wake up.

"There's a lotta stuff you don't know about me. I'm not just a pretty face, ya know," Bosco said smirking. That earned him a full burst of laughter. The first in God new how many months. Part one of mission accomplished he thought as he pasted on a fake offended scowl.

He followed the signs that lead him to a parking garage under the visitor's center and quickly found a parking spot. Jumping out, he went around the back of the car opening the trunk.

"Hey, Faith? You bring your gun? I don't think they'll let us in this place with 'em," Bosco called as he took his gun out from under his jacket. He pulled out a case then locked it inside. He felt naked without his gun, but if he was gonna touch the Liberty Bell, he had to leave it behind. He pulled out the crutches and walked around to her door.

"No, Bos. I don't have an unnatural attachment to my gun the way you do. Anyway, I couldn't reach it up in the back of the closet," Faith said taking the crutches from him and standing.

"I don't have an unnatural attachment to my gun," Bosco mumbled locking and closing her door then following her to the elevator.

"Oh, please. How long did ya stand there starin' at it in the case before you closed the trunk?"

"Ya know, you coulda stayed in the car."

"And put up with ya poutin' all the way to where ever it is we're goin'? I don't think so," Faith said as the doors opened to reveal the interior of the visitor's center.

"Would ya look at this place? I'll get us a map. Looks like we're in time for the last tour for today of Liberty Hall too. I'll get the tickets," Bosco said crossing from the elevator to a rack displaying maps and attractions around Philadelphia then over to the ticket desk.

Faith watched as Bosco all but scampered across the room. He was such a kid sometimes. She was stiff from the ride and therefore only made it half the distance before Bosco came charging back in her direction. She fought a grin as she took in the way he was struggling with the map. She also had to fight to remember she was still mad at him.

"Looks like if we go out those doors over there and go two blocks south we'll get to Independence Hall then we'll walk back to see the Liberty Bell and back here to the car," Bosco said showing her where they were and where he wanted to go.

"Okay, whatever. Let's get this over with," Faith replied rolling her eyes.

"Just a minute, I'll be right back," Bosco said moving toward an information desk. When he returned to her, he was pushing a wheelchair.

"No, Bosco. I'm not gettin' in one of those ever again."

"But...." Bosco wanted to argue that they wouldn't make it before the Liberty Bell Pavilion closed at the rate she was going, but stopped short. Nodding he turned around and took the chair back.

"I'll just have ta carry ya again," Bosco said when he came back.

"No way. You're not throwin' me over your shoulder again. It was embarrassing enough the first time. I'll get there, you go on ahead and I'll catch up," Faith said turning toward the door he had indicated earlier.

"It's the chair or me, Faith. We're in this together."

"I'm not gettin' in a chair," Faith said quietly as she made her way slowly toward the door.

"Me then," Bosco said before scooping her up. This time he was carrying her in front of him instead of over his shoulder. He was afraid that the crutches, one behind his head in Faith's right hand and one in front of him in her left, would become weapons at any second, but it was a risk he had to take.

"Boscorelli, put me down this minute," Faith whispered through clenched teeth unwilling to make a scene - yet.

"No," was the only response Bosco offered. He pushed through the doors and out onto the Mall.

"Bosco, you can't carry me two blocks."

"It's more like one and a half," Bosco grunted ducking as Faith moved both crutches to her right hand.

"Don't drop me."

"Don't give me a reason to. Move the crutches to your left hand," Bosco said as they rounded the corner in front of Independence Hall.

"Why?"

"I don't like you havin' a weapon behind my head."

Faith snickered, but did as he asked. As soon as she did, he dropped onto a bench in the shade of a large tree, Faith on his lap.

"Let me up, Bosco," Faith growled trying to move off his lap and onto the bench beside him.

"No more Cheezits for you, Faith. Geez, I thought you were gonna kill me," Bosco teased settling back against the bench once Faith had moved to his side. He wasn't surprised when he felt the crutch connect with his shin. He risked a second blow when he just laughed. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had this much fun.


	4. Chapter 4

"You doin' all right?" Bosco asked as they crossed the mall from Independence Hall to the Liberty Pavillion.

"Don't you start with me, Bosco. I can do this on my own," Faith replied scowling.

"This attitude of yours is gettin' old ya know that?"

"You're a real jerk, ya know that?"

"Fine, see ya in there then," Bosco said increasing his pace. Faith watched as he disappeared inside the building.

Faith all but growled and her scowl deepened as she determinedly made her way to the Pavillion. Being a weekday and nearly closing time, there were very few people milling about. She entered in time to hear the tail end of a conversation between Bosco and a park ranger.

"Thanks, I owe ya one," Bosco said putting his badge back in his pocket before turning to Faith. He was grinning from ear to ear.

"What are you smilin' at?" Faith asked warily. She'd seen that particular lopsided grin and twinkle in his eye before. Her eyes immediately narrowed piercing him with an assessing glare before her eyes traveled to the park ranger who stood smiling behind him.

"Right this way, officer," the ranger said cheerily turning to lead the way.

"What's goin' on?" Faith inquired her scowl giving way to suspicion. What had Bosco done?

"They don't let just anybody touch the bell anymore, but since you were wounded in the line...," Bosco trailed off at the icy glare Faith leveled at him. "Please, Faith," he whispered leaning closer. At the pleading look in his eyes, Faith could only nod. Nod and roll her eyes as they followed after the ranger.

Faith leaned her crutches against the railing then grasped it for balance. She smiled up at the ranger in embarrassed gratitude when he took her other arm to help her forward.

"Hey, you don't need your crutches all the time? If you can walk why've I been carryin' you all over the place?" Bosco said moving to her other side.

"I just need 'em for balance and sometimes my legs still get a little weak. Anyway, I only asked ya to carry me once if ya remember. The rest has been your idea. I was beginnin' to think you were comin' on to me," Faith teased reaching forward touching the cold metal.

"Ha ha ha, very funny," Bosco replied putting his hand next to hers on the bell. He turned his head to watch as the scowl she'd worn most of the day softened. She traced her fingers over the ridges and bumps of the bell before returning his stare. Was he blushing because he got caught staring? Unbelievable.

"It's good to see you're recovering. Did they catch the guy that shot you?" the ranger asked innocently breaking the moment. Both hands dropped from the bell as Faith's eyes moved over the floor. Bosco cleared his throat, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"No, not yet," Bosco replied. "So ya ready to go? I'm gettin' hungry."

"You're always hungry," Faith said, the scowl returning to her face.

"You gettin' tired? You need me to carry ya again?" Bosco asked once they were outside.

"I need to sit for a minute," Faith said moving to sit on a bench. Bosco sat at the opposite end as they watched the sun set behind the trees and buildings of Philadelphia.

"Are we gonna talk about what happened?"

"No, Bosco, we are not gonna talk about it," Faith replied pushing herself to get back on her feet and started toward the car.

"But, Faith...," Bosco said moving to stand in front of her.

"But, Faith, nothin'. Mind your own business, Bosco. I'm not talkin' about it. Period. Now move," Faith yelled.

"It is my business," Bosco said forcing her to look him in the eye before turning and walking quickly away.

Faith sagged back onto the bench. If he couldn't walk with her, he could wait for her. She swatted the tear that had escaped down her cheek away staring blindly into the distance. She didn't want to talk, she wanted to forget.

Ten minutes later, she watched as Bosco's car pulled to the curb near her. She watched as he slammed his door and opened the passenger door before striding across the grass to where she was sitting. Without a word, he scooped her up, carried her to the car, and plopped her into the passenger seat. After a trip back to the bench for her crutches and locking them in the trunk, he got back behind the wheel.

"We're gonna talk about this, Faith," he said before starting the car and pulling into traffic.

"Faith? Faith you sleepin'?" Bosco asked looking over at Faith through the darkness. She hadn't sighed or grumbled in at least an hour. The only explanation in Bosco's mind was she had to be sleeping.

After touring Independence Hall and seeing the Liberty Bell, they'd had dinner. Bosco did his best to lighten the mood. He didn't want to fight. He needed to talk to her, but obviously she wasn't ready yet. Instead he focused on talking about where they should go and what they should see. After several -"it's your vacations" and "whatevers," Bosco had finally let the conversation dwindle into silence. Once back in the car, Faith had stared out the window retreating into her hostile vacationer act.

Bosco knew it was an act. She had fun today. He also knew all that walking in the tours had worn her out. She probably fell asleep before they were out of Delaware. Looking at his watch he realized it was getting close to midnight. Time to stop for the night. Did he spend twice the money and get two rooms or did he just make sure they had two separate beds in one room? If Faith was awake, she'd probably say two rooms, but she wasn't and it was his Visa bill.

He pulled into the first decent hotel he saw. She didn't even move a muscle when he shut off the car. He took off his jacket covering her with it before softly closing the door. She was still sleeping when he returned five minutes later with a key to the last room in the hotel. He hadn't had a choice of one room or two, so he had a good excuse when Faith woke up. Luckily it was on the ground floor.

After moving the car, he carried their bags inside. Leaving the door open, he went back for Faith. She was still sound asleep.

"Faith wake up. You can't sleep in the car all night. Come on, Faith," Bosco said shaking her shoulder.

"Bosco? What're you doin' here?" Faith mumbled with the puzzled expression of someone not quite awake.

"I drove you here. Can you walk?"

"Where are we?"

"Maryland - come on Faith I'm tired too and I'd like to get some sleep."

"Where in Maryland?"

"Somewhere in the middle. Do ya want me to carry ya again?"

"That's nice," Faith mumbled snuggling deeper into the jacket and closing her eyes.

"I'll take that as a yes. Dammit, Faith, I'm not Hercules here. You're gonna have to help me out," Bosco said shaking her again before moving her feet out of the car.

"Bosco?" Faith mumbled again.

"Yeah, Faith," Bosco said unable to keep the impatience from his voice, but doing his best.

"What're you doin' here?"

"I'm a figment of your imagination. Let's go," Bosco said pulling her forward and over his shoulder.

"Well be quiet or you'll wake up Fred," Faith mumbled letting her arms hang loosely down his back.

"I'll remember that," Bosco chuckled putting her on the bed closest to the bathroom. He took the spread off the other bed and put it over her. He made his way out to his car making sure everything was locked up and retrieving her crutches for in the morning. He picked up his cell phone from the back seat and headed back inside the room.

It rang the moment he turned it on. Looking at the caller id, he saw the familiar number of the station house. He went back outside, flipping it open as he went.

"Boscorelli? Where the hell you been? I've been tryin' to get you for nearly six hours!" Lieutenant Swersky bellowed. Bosco had to hold the phone away from his ear.

"I've been on the road boss. Did they deny my vacation request?"

"No, Bosco, but you gotta come back to the house," Swersky said more quietly.

"Why? What happened? Somebody die? Is it my Mother?" Bosco said feeling his heart squeeze painfully in his chest. He thought of all the people and the reasons the Boss would be calling him.

"No, no nobody died. We don't think anyway. It's Yokas. Somebody abducted her this afternoon. Her husband found a window open in their bedroom when he went to check on her about two o'clock this afternoon. We canvassed the neighborhood and somebody saw a man carrying Faith down the fire escape and takin' off in a white and blue car. The description we got was caucasian, about six feet, dark hair, muscular build," Swersky related all in one breath.

"Six feet tall? Really? Who gave you that description?" Bosco said chuckling.

"Boscorelli, are you sayin' your 'family emergency' was runnin' off with your partner of ten years? How long has this been goin' on? Did you two once think about her family in all this?"

"It's not like that, Boss. Yeah, she's here with me, but she's not 'with' me. She's sleepin' or I'd put her on the phone. I'll have her call home in the morning okay? Just call off the dogs."

"Where are you? I'm sendin' a squad to get her. Her family's worried sick."

"We're not in the city, Boss. We'll be back in a few days. Don't worry. Everythin's under control. Night, Boss," Bosco said hanging up the phone. Yeah, right, he was gonna tell Swersky where they were after he spent the whole damn day carryin' Faith around. She was the one who wanted to get away from her family. He also wasn't givin' Fred the opportunity to kill him in his sleep after he tracked us down, he thought going back inside.

Bosco looked down at his phone to see that he had fifteen messages. He turned the phone back off, putting it on the table between the beds. He took one final look at Faith who had started mumbling incoherently in her sleep before lying back on his own bed. He was too tired and too sore to even think about changing. He fell asleep almost instantly.

For the first time in years it wasn't his own nightmares that woke him up, it was Faith's. Her eyes were squeezed shut and she was curled in a ball as if she were in pain. Tears were streaming down her face. It took him a beat to realize she was sleeping and not in physical pain.

"Faith, you're safe," Bosco said moving to sit on her bed. "You're okay, Faith. Wake up."

"Bosco? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Faith," Bosco said brushing the hair away from her face.

"Okay," she replied grabbing his hand. She rolled over onto her other side never really waking. She still had his hand clutched in both of hers.

"Everythin's okay now," Bosco said trying to retrieve his hand. When she wouldn't let it go, he leaned back against the headboard of the bed, watching her sleep. He wondered if she remembered what happened in Nobel's room after she was shot. Ever since she told him to leave when she was in the hospital, he couldn't help but worry that she did remember.

He ran his free hand over his face and through his hair trying to fight off the memories. Uncomfortable, he finally slid down carefully wrapping his other arm around her. He buried his head in her hair as he remembered the last time he'd held her. She was covered in blood. She kept closing her eyes. He thought she was going to die, so he told her. He didn't want her to die without her knowing. It was wrong and it was selfish, but he'd told her then he kissed her. "I'm so sorry, Faith," he whispered kissing the back of her head as he hugged her. Maybe this memory would keep the other from haunting him he thought as he drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Faith awoke slowly and disoriented. Her sleep fogged brain registered first that she wasn't at home and secondly that she wasn't alone. Loosening the hold on the hand she had clutched against her chest, she discovered no wedding band. The fact that she heard no snoring reinforced the thought that she was not in bed with her husband. Bosco. Finally the fog cleared. I should get up right now, she thought with a sigh.

She remembered the nightmare. She sort of remembered waking up, but thought she'd dreamed Bosco being there telling her everything was all right. She thought she was still dreaming when she felt his lips brush her hair and him saying he was sorry. Guess not.

This is so wrong, she thought as his arms tightened around her. If Fred walked in right now, that would be the end of her marriage no matter how innocent it was. They were both fully dressed after all and there was a blanket between them. Fred wouldn't walk in because he didn't know where they were. She didn't know where they were, but it was still wrong. She was married and Bosco....Bosco doesn't know that she remembered what he said in that hotel room. He doesn't know she remembered him kissing her.

Whether he meant it or not - whether it was the heat of the moment or not, she couldn't let him think she knew. She also couldn't hurt him by letting him think that she wanted to be with him. When this little road trip was over, she was going back to her family and her husband. She needed to get up before Bosco woke up no matter how warm and comfortable she was.

It was wrong for her to use Bosco for comfort. Ever since she'd told Fred she was going back to work as soon as she was able, he'd been sleeping on the couch. He'd still been helpful, but cold and distant. Not to mention the fact that he didn't give her a moment's peace. It was like he was trying to convince her how much better it would be to be with her family all the time. All he managed to do was drive her to escape.

She'd used Bosco to escape because she knew he would help her. If he felt the way he said he did, he would help her. And he helped her, she thought wiping away a tear. She felt guilty - guilty and confused. Confused by questions she had no right to ask. Guilty for feeling things she had no right to feel.

She gave his hand a squeeze and slipped out of his arms carefully. She froze when he stirred. He reached out, grabbing a pillow to replace where Faith had been a moment before. He mumbled her name before settling back into sleep.

Faith covered him with a blanket then grabbed her bag. She made her way into the bathroom to shower and change. She'd only brought two changes of clothes thinking she'd buy whatever she needed when she got where she was going. There was also the possibility that Fred would track her down before she had time to need another change.

She hoped that when Fred found her note that he would try to understand why she needed some time to herself. Highly unlikely even before Fred finds out that Bosco was with her she thought combing out her damp hair. He'll just have to get over it.

Faith opened the door to find Bosco gone. On the bedside table she found Bosco's phone and a note for her to call home. Calling home was the last thing she wanted to do, but she took a deep breath and dialed anyway.

Bosco startled awake when he heard the bathroom door click shut. Perched as he was on the edge of the bed and wrapped in a blanket, he fell with a thud to the floor. He barely missed hitting his head on the table. He fought the blanket wrapping him and finally managing to stand up.

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he picked up the blanket then found a pen and a little pad of paper. He scribbled a note for Faith before grabbing the room card. He wasn't ready to face her yet.

He slipped on his shoes pausing only to make sure his hair wasn't sticking out in every direction and left the room. The desk clerk had said something about a complimentary breakfast in the dining room.

He followed the smell of coffee to a small but bright room off the main lobby. He ate slowly trying to figure out what he was going to say to Faith. Now he had the added explanation of what he was doing in her bed on top of everything else. Maybe she wouldn't be mad, he thought optimistically. She had grabbed his hand and wouldn't let go. Plus it's not like they'd never took a nap at the same time in the RMP. Some nights were slow. Of course when we were takin' a break in the RMP, I didn't have my arms around her and she wasn't holdin' my hand.

If she brings it up, I'll tell her she started it. If she doesn't say anything, neither will I. Decision made, he fixed Faith a breakfast of eggs, bacon, and a bagel. He grabbed two cups of coffee, carefully putting the spill proof lids on and headed back to the room.

"Hi, Emily, it's mom. Is everything okay?"

"Did you run off with Bosco?" Emily asked in a whisper.

"No, Emily! Who told you that?"

"Your boss called last night and told dad you were with Bosco."

"Great, I did not 'run off' with Bosco. I just needed to get away and Bosco helped me."

"You really scared Charlie, you know. You could have told somebody where you were going," Emily scolded in a voice too like her own causing Faith to smile.

"I did leave a note, but I don't know where I'm going. I'm not even sure where I am, but I'll be home in a week. Is your dad there? Can I talk to him?"

"I don't think you want to talk to him right now. He's really mad. We didn't find a note. Where'd you leave it?"

"It's on my nightstand. I sat it up so that daddy would be sure to see it."

"Hang on, I'll check," Emily said. Faith could hear Emily's bedroom door open then muffled footsteps as she crossed the hall. "Just a friend, Dad," Emily said obviously to answer Fred's question about who was on the phone. "I don't see it, mom. Are you sure...oh wait. Here it is. It fell down between the bed and the table. I'll show it to dad, but I still don't think you want to talk to him now. I've never seen him this mad."

"I'll call you later on once he's had a chance to cool down. I'm sorry you worried, baby. Tell Charlie everything's all right."

"I will. Tell Bosco I said hi and to be careful. Bye."

Faith turned off the phone and rubbed her eyes. The note had fallen beside the bed. Perfect. I'm surprised Fred didn't have the cops out looking for us. And when did Emily become the parent and me the child she thought as she heard the door unlocking.

Bosco opened the door with one hand holding one cup of coffee in his teeth while juggling the container with breakfast and a second cup in the other hand. He set everything down on the table before turning to Faith. He was happy to see she didn't look mad, but she did look worried. "Hey, I brought breakfast. Did you call Fred?"

"I talked to Emily. Did you tell Swersky we were together?" Faith asked taking the cup of coffee Bosco offered her.

"He called last night to tell me that Fred said somebody kidnapped ya'. One of your neighbors saw me carryin' ya down the fire escape. Get this, she said I was six feet tall," Bosco said grinning.

"Oh that's just great. Emily said Fred's pissed as hell," Faith said taking a sip of the coffee.

"It wasn't very bright of ya to go sneakin' off anyway. You had to know they'd be worried about ya," Bosco replied grabbing his bag and heading for the bathroom.

"I left a note, Bosco. It fell down beside the bed," Faith said ominously fixing Bosco with a glare.

"Hey, don't get mad at me. I was just followin' orders. I'm gonna take a shower and then we should get goin'. I thought we'd see some sights in DC today and then head for that beach I was talkin' about," Bosco said retreating into the bathroom. He closed the door shutting off any further discussion.

He showered and shaved quickly. He brushed his teeth and was ready to go before Faith had the chance to finish her coffee.

"I'll get the bags in the car. You go to the bathroom cause I ain't stoppin' fifteen minutes down the road," Bosco grumbled gathering up their bags and striding out the door.

For the sake of harmony, Faith did as instructed then checked to make sure they didn't forget anything. Outside she found that the sun was bright and the air was warm. She had to shade her eyes until her eyes adjusted from the dark room.

"What are you doing?" she asked walking toward the car.

"It's warm, so I thought I'd put the top down. I haven't got to drive her with the top down yet," Bosco said smiling before tossing her a pair of sunglasses. "I got those for ya at the gift shop."

"Gee thanks," Faith mumbled looking at the hot pink framed glasses with mirrored lenses that were an obvious throw back to the eighties. "We're not drivin' on the highway with the top down, so put it back up."

"No, I want it down."

"I'm not gettin' in that car until you put the top up."

"You don't like it, New York's that way," he said pointing. "Let me have your crutches and let's get outta here."

Faith put on her ugly sunglasses and handed Bosco her crutches. He stumbled back at the force with which she "handed" them to him, but he just chuckled. He was still grinning when he joined her in the car.

"What is that?" Faith asked pointing to a stuffed animal wedged between the windshield and the dash of the car.

"A mustang for my Mustang. Look it's got "Maryland" embroidered on its back end," Bosco said showing her the small stuffed horse. It was the same color as the car. He stuffed it back against the window and pulled out onto the road causing the animal to slide across the dash. Bosco grabbed it just in time and tried to put it back in the same spot.

"It won't stay there with the way you drive. Let me have it," Faith instructed grabbing it out of his hand. It was too light to sit on the seat so she held the little horse all the way to the nation's capital.


	6. Chapter 6

Getaway 6

"Are you all right, miss?"

"Fine, thanks. I'm just waiting for someone," Faith answered lifting her head from its resting place on her knees. She fixed a polite smile on her face looked up at the latest of a long string of people who meant well. It was almost as bad as being home.

How could he just leave me here, she thought stretching her legs out in front of her. She leaned back bracing her elbows on the steps of the Lincoln Memorial. She scanned the Mall for any sign of Bosco.

He planned this all along. It was his idea to leave the crutches in the car, she grumbled inwardly remembering.

_"Come on, Faith. You said ya only need 'em for balance or if ya get weak. I won't let ya fall," Bosco said._

Yeah, you wouldn't let me fall, but you'd desert me without a backward glance, she thought bitterly.

You did tell him to get lost, her conscience argued.

He could have gotten lost after dropping me off at Penn Station instead of letting me sit here on these steps. Faith sighed looking at the reflection of the Washington Monument in The Reflecting Pool. It could be worse. It could be raining. She closed her eyes and leaned back letting the sun warm her face. Even worse she could be home, in her room, hiding from her family.

Bosco's eyes scanned the names on the Vietnam Memorial. He walked slowly trying to find the name of his uncle.

"Who you lookin' for kid?" an old man asked blocking Bosco's path. The man was dressed in jeans and a black POW/MIA tee shirt under an old camouflage jacket. The jacket was covered with patches one of which Bosco knew well. It was a 75th Infantry Ranger insignia patch.

"Yes, sir, my uncle, Michael Marzitelli. He was a Ranger in the 75th," Bosco answered.

"Oh, yeah? Imagine that! I knew Mikey. Look at this," the man said smiling. He reached into a pocket pulling out a picture. He handed Bosco a picture of a smiling man holding a small child on his shoulders.

"That's me. Where'd you get this?" Bosco asked amazed looking at the picture of the soldier whose shoulders he was perched on. He turned the picture over to see his name and his uncle's inscribed neatly on the back the date, 1972, and a brown smudge.

"Mikey, he gave that to me. He saved my life," the man said his voice cracking. "He gave it to me and told me to find you and here you are a findin' me. He's over here," the man said motioning toward a section of the wall. He handed Bosco a piece of paper and a black crayon.

"I don't remember him. What was he like," Bosco asked putting the paper over his uncle's name and rubbing it with the crayon. He watched the name appear on the paper then stepped back. The old man was still looking at the picture lost in thought.

"You ever serve, son?"

"Yes sir, I was with the 75th too. I was in Kuwait in '91."

"Then you know what he was like. He was a Ranger," the man answered looking up. "He saved my life then he went back in. 'No man left behind'. He got hit carryin' out this guy," he said pointing out the name of a man one line above. "He made it back to the lift point, but he didn't make it until the chopper got there. He gave me this picture. He was always readin' your Ma's letters about you to us. He never shut up about you," the man said smiling at the memory.

"Can I get a copy a that picture? Here's my card. You could send it to the precinct and I'd get it," Bosco said pulling one of his cards from his wallet.

"NYPD, huh? That's what he said he was gonna do when he got home too. You come down just to see Mikey?"

"No, sir, my partner needed a vacation. Ma's been wantin' to come. She gets upset thinkin' about her brother though. I'll take her this and see if I can talk her into comin' down here."

"Your partner? Where is he?"

"She's over at the Lincoln Memorial. She got shot in the line and I needed a break from...."

"You left her behind? She's stuck up there and you left her behind? What the hell's the matter with you?" the man thundered. Bosco took a step back holding up his hands.

"Whoa! This is Washington DC and according to her, she can take care of herself. She told me to get lost," Bosco said walking backward.

"I told Mikey to get lost too when he came back for me. A Ranger doesn't leave a man behind. You get back over there now," the man said putting the picture and Bosco's card in his pocket. He pointed in the direction of the Lincoln Memorial before turning to the next visitor to help them find the one they'd lost.

"Yes, sir," Bosco mumbled turning and walking back up the incline away from the monument.

Bosco picked up two sandwiches and a Coke then headed back to Faith. He saw her lying back on the steps soaking up the sun. Was she smiling? He couldn't tell from this angle, but it looked like she was. Maybe she's ready to let him help her.

She had made it all the way to the top of the steps and into the monument without his help, but once there she leaned against a column. Every attempt he made to help her was met with hostile glowering and sarcasm. When she wouldn't even let him help her back down the steps, he'd had enough.

_"Faith, I've about had it with this pissy attitude of yours. I'm just tryin' to help."_

_"I don't need your help, Bosco so get lost!"_

Faith had then plopped down on the steps exactly where she was sitting when Bosco returned. He half expected her to have gotten down the steps and into a cab by now. Seeing her sitting there made him feel like a bigger jerk than ever.

"I got ya a sandwich, Faith. You about ready to go?" Bosco asked sitting next to her on the steps.

"I've been ready to go for the two hours you left me sittin' here for," Faith said turning her head and glaring at him.

"It wasn't two hours. You'll never guess who I met over at the Vietnam Memorial."

"A 'once in a lifetime piece of ass' was she? Now are you ready to ditch me and let me get on with my vacation?"

"No, I met a guy who served with my uncle in Vietnam," Bosco said plopping the sandwich on her stomach when she wouldn't take it from him. The feeling that he was being a jerk was fading fast. "I'm not ditchin' ya and I'm not gonna let you ditch me either so ya better get used to it."

"Yeah, right," Faith grumbled picking up the sandwich and unwrapping it. She sat up taking a bite and proceeded to ignore Bosco completely.

"You know we could have a lot of fun if you'd stop bein' so crabby. Is it that time of the month or somethin'?"

"This sandwich is terrible," Faith said throwing the sandwich back at him.

Bosco ground his teeth together biting back the suggestion about where she could stick that sandwich and stood up. He grabbed her, slinging her over his shoulder in the carry he'd learned in the Army. A Ranger never leaves a man behind, but that didn't mean he had to put up with every complaint.

"Dammit, Bosco, you put me down right now!"

"Fine," Bosco said standing her on her feet at the edge of The Reflecting Pool. "I just want you to know, I'm not Fred. I'm not gonna take your shit lyin' down the way he does."

Bosco punctuated his remark by pushing Faith backward into the water. Watching her splash and sputter brought a satisfied smile to his face.

"Bosco! Help me! I can't stand up," Faith cried flailing her arms and sinking below the water. The smile faded as Bosco jumped into the pool and waded through the water to her.

"I'm so sorry, Faith. I got ya," Bosco said leaning forward to try and pull her out of the water. He expected her to hit him. He expected her to yell. What he didn't expect was her sinister smile and his legs being swept out from under him.

Faith struggled to her feet laughing as Bosco came up from under the water. It may have been the way the sun was reflecting on the water or her imagination, but she could have sworn she saw steam rising from his ears.

She wasn't laughing when Bosco grabbed her knees dunking her again. She came up and started splashing water at him. They were both laughing so hard they didn't hear the Park Rangers running toward them yelling. Bosco saw them first.

"Oh shit, Faith. We're in trouble now," Bosco said grabbing Faith and slinging her over his shoulder. He climbed out of The Reflecting Pool and ran across the Mall.

"Faster, Bos," Faith yelled as she watched the Park Rangers running behind them.

Bosco was running toward the Vietnam Memorial. He saw the old man standing in his path. The man smiled and nodded moving so that Bosco could run past then started yelling at the Park Rangers. He pointed into the trees in the opposite direction.

"Rangers lead the way!" the man called to Bosco's quickly retreating back. Faith waved to the man as they turned the corner out of sight.

Bosco ran all the way back to the car. He dropped Faith on the ground, unlocking the door then sprinted around to the driver's side. He collapsed inside before scanning the area.

"Who was that guy?" Faith asked once she'd caught her breath. She was still laughing as she pulled a leaf from Bosco's hair.

"That's the guy I was tryin' to tell you about. He knew my uncle in Vietnam. He had a picture of me with him and everything," Bosco said smiling. His smile faded when he reached into his pocket and pulled out the folded slip of paper with the rubbing of his uncle's name on it. It was soaking wet and fell to pieces in his hands.

"I'm sorry, Bos. Why don't you go back?"

"Nah, I think the Park Rangers would be able to put two and two together if they saw a soaking wet guy carryin' a soggy woman over his shoulder at the Memorial. Doesn't take a cracker jack police detective to tie us to the crime," Bosco said smirking over at her.

"I could stay here in the car."

"And have that old guy rip me a new one for leavin' ya again? No thanks. Dammit, I didn't even get his name," Bosco said looking down at the dripping paper. "We better get outta here. Ready to hit the beach?"

"Let's get some distance then go somewhere and change clothes. If we're goin' to a beach, I need a suit and sun screen," Faith replied pulling Bosco's jacket from the back seat and wrapping up in it in an attempt to get warm.

"Hey, that's my jacket!"

"Yeah it is. I'm not gettin' my jacket all wet. Let's go already before they figure out what happened to us," Faith said smiling.

Geez, if all it took was dunkin' her to get her to lighten up, he would have pushed her off a pier years ago.


	7. Chapter 7

"Are ya sure this is the right way?" Bosco asked carefully making his way across a one lane pontoon bridge.  
  
"That's what the guy at the gas station said. Now would you get a move on? People behind ya are gonna start honkin'," Faith said for what seemed like the fifteenth time. The bridge wasn't that long for all this drama she thought rolling her eyes. It was the bridge or don't go at all. There was no other way to Sunset Beach, North Carolina.

"It's just that it's so narrow and it's not you know - attached - to anythin'," Bosco replied.  
  
"Hundreds of cars cross it every day, Bos. Don't worry about it," Faith reasured him trying hard not to laugh. Bosco and his precious car, however, going off into the water doesn't sound like the thing good vacation memories are made of.  
  
"Geez, you'd think they'd build somethin' more permanant with all the people and tourists," Bosco said on a sigh of relief as they finally drove onto solid ground.  
  
"They probably could, but then a hurricane would come and destroy it," Faith teased. He was so easy to torment.  
  
"It's not hurricane season is it? I wouldn't wanna get stuck out here ya know."  
  
"It's not hurricane season," Faith said chuckling. She leaned her head back basking in the sunshine. She sighed as she watched the clouds float lazily by through her cheap, 80s era sun glasses. It was a perfect late spring day. The sky was blue with just the right amount of puffy white clouds. It was warm, but the sea breeze made everything comfortable. Comfortable was something Faith hadn't experienced in a long, long time.  
  
"I'll be right back," Bosco said before climbing out of the car. He went inside a small building emerging a few minutes later with a key and a map. "You sleepin'?" he asked as he got back inside and started the motor.  
  
"No, just enjoying the quiet. You never said where we were staying."  
  
"I called ahead and they had a last minute cancellation for a cottage on the beach. We've got it for the rest of the week," he said taking one last look at the map and pulling away from the rental office.  
  
"Wow, this is a cottage? Are you sure this is the place?" Faith asked looking wide eyed at the house. It was two stories with a wide white porch. Stairs extended down to a short walkway that connected it to the carport Bosco was pulling into as she spoke.  
  
"Well there's one way to find out," he answered dangling the keys. "You comin' or do you wanna wait until I check it out?"  
  
"I'll come with," Faith answered looking around dubiously. The clapboards on the house looked freshly painted in a soft shade of gray. There were flowers in low planters along the walkway and on the porch. This didn't look right. It looked expensive. She made her way slowly up the stairs watching as the key in Bosco's hand opened the door.  
  
"You need some help?" Bosco asked looking down the steps at her.  
  
"I'm good," she answered watching him smile and disappear inside the doorway. She couldn't believe the progress she'd made. Two days ago, she had to have Bosco carry her down the fire escape, now she didn't even need her crutches. She was slow getting up the stairs, but she was doing it on her own power. She was going to need to rest when she got there though, no question.  
  
She stepped inside letting her eyes grow accustomed to the cool dark interior after the warmth of the bright sunlight. To her right she saw a small galley kitchen, a breakfast bar connecting it to the rest of the room. Past that, there was a dinette for four, a wood floor gleaming underneath it. Looking ahead there was a large living room with light furniture and a door opening off either side. She could see Bosco standing outside leaning over the railing the ocean stretching out before him through the bank of windows that surrounded a sliding glass door. She slowly made her way out the door and sank into a lounge chair in the shade cast by a balcony above her.  
  
"Isn't this great! I'll go get the bags and then we should get some food. The lady at the rental office said there's a store around here somewhere. You wanna come or will ya trust me?" Bosco asked smiling the biggest smile Faith had ever seen on his face.  
  
"Bosco, there is no way we can stay here."  
  
"This is my vacation and I'm stayin' here. If you don't like it, that's too bad," Bosco said the smile disappearing as he stomped back into the house.  
  
"Bosco!" she called unable to get up and go after him. She felt like she'd just kicked a puppy. He was happy and she'd ruined it. She heard the front door slam and the loud noise of his engine starting a moment later. She put her hot pink sunglasses back on and watched the surf beat on the shore. All she could do was wait. Wait and think of how to make it up to him when he came back.  
  
"Hello? Hi! Are you Mrs. Boscorelli?" a woman called from the sandy beach below the deck.  
  
"Um, no, I'm Faith Yokas. Sorry, but he just left. He'll be back soon if you wanna wait for him," Faith said standing to lean over the railing. I hope he'll be back soon she added silently.  
  
"Oh, well, no that won't be necessary. I just thought I'd drop these off," the woman said waiving a stack of colorful fliers before disappearing under the deck. She reappeared a moment later at the top of the stairs. "He didn't take any information about the local sights. I saw you in the car and thought you might be interested. Men don't think about things like that," she said handing the papers to Faith.  
  
"Well, thank you," Faith muttered self consciously removing the sunglasses.  
  
"If you only do one thing while you're here, make sure you leave a message in the Kindred Spirit Mailbox."  
  
"The Kindred Spirit Mailbox?" Faith asked looking the woman over. Definitely Bosco's type - long legs, blonde hair, vacant expression.  
  
"It's on Bird Island. You can walk there from here at low tide. The legend says that if you leave a message about your dreams, wishes, and desires, your kindred spirit will answer and make them come true."  
  
"Oh yeah? Sounds too good to be true," Faith replied.  
  
"Well, anyway, it's a nice walk. The beach is beautiful and secluded. You should try it. Very nice meeting you Mrs. Boscorelli," the woman said descending the stairs.  
  
Faith opened her mouth to correct her, but decided it wasn't worth the effort. Inside, she left the brochures on the table and started to explore some more. She had decided she wasn't going to say another word about where Bosco had picked to stay. She also was going to make an effort to stop complaining. Maybe getting dunked in the Reflecting Pool had done some good, she thought with a chuckle.  
  
She opened the door to the left of the living room to find a large bedroom. A queen size bed was situated so that the occupant had an unobstructed view of the sea. Opening a door next to the bed, she found a large walk in closet that connected the bedroom to a bathroom. The bathroom had the expected nautical theme with sea shells adorning the walls over a large whirlpool tub.  
  
"Wow," Faith said returning to the living room. She crossed to the other side of the room and entered another bedroom. It had basically the same layout only smaller. This room opened into the screened part of the deck. It had the same closet, but the bathroom just had the standard shower and tub. Going back into the main room she saw stairs going up to the second level. This place is huge she thought with a sigh. Way too expensive.  
  
She decided she would take the smaller room of the two not even considering going up the stairs. As a penance for hurting Bosco when he was just trying to be nice? Yeah, probably. She also decided that she would get him to let her split the cost with him.  
  
She sat down at the table and looked over the brochures finding the one about the Kindred Spirit Mailbox and Bird Island. She looked at the clock on the wall wondering if Bosco was coming back at all. "Couldn't hurt," she said to the empty room then set about looking for a pen and paper.

Bosco set the groceries and a pizza down on the counter before flipping on the kitchen light. It was quiet and he wondered if Faith had called a cab and left. He took his time putting away the groceries - eggs, bacon, peanut butter, jelly, bread, coffee, ice cream, and soda - the essentials. If he was alone, he didn't want to know yet.

He went back outside and retrieved their bags and the bags from their stop at Walmart the day before. He smiled at the memory of their escape from Washington DC. It was a lot of fun. He hadn't had fun in a long, long time.

As he walked toward the first bedroom, he looked outside and in the fading light saw Faith in the same lounge chair she'd been in when he'd left. "Dammit," he mumbled dropping everything and rushing outside. She had been trapped in that chair, unable to get up the entire time he'd been gone he thought.

"Faith?" he said in near panic skidding to a halt next to her. He looked down and noticed she was holding a pen and a small pad of paper. Her head was resting against the cushion. She was asleep. Bosco collapsed onto the lounger next to hers, his head in his hands. He took a deep breath in an effort to get his racing heart under control.

"Bosco? What's wrong?" Faith said waking slowly.

"Nothin' I just thought you were stuck out here when I left earlier. Sorry I woke you," Bosco replied leaning back in the seat and looking out at the ocean.

"It's okay. I musta dozed off. You picked a really nice place. I looked around while you were gone. I'm sorry about earlier. I just meant it looked really expensive is all. You gotta let me pay part of it if we're gonna stay here."

"It's the off season so it's not as much as you think. Plus they had that cancellation and they were anxious to get it rented. They gave me a good deal. Don't worry 'bout it. What were you writtin'?"

"It's nothin'," she answered. It really was nothing. All that she'd managed to put on the paper were some doodled flowers. "If you could have any wish, any dream, come true, what would you wish for?"

"Somethin' to eat. I got pizza. You want me to bring it out here?"

"Yeah, that'd be good," Faith said shaking her head.

Bosco picked up the bags as he went. He deposited Faith's things in the large bedroom, his in the smaller. He'd deserted her twice now. He owed it to her to give her the bigger room. Maybe she'd let him try out that whirlpool tub one night.

He piled a couple of paper plates and two cans of soda on top of the pizza box and carried it outside. He set the box down on a table next to the lounger and settled in. He handed Faith a soda and a slice of pizza. Grabbing his own he sat back and watched the waves roll in.

"So now that you got food, what dream do you wish would come true?" Faith asked before taking a bite.

"I wouldn't want any of the dreams I've been havin' to come true. Why do ya keep askin' me that?" Bosco joked around a mouthful of pizza.

"While you were gone, your friend from the rental place stopped by. She left some stuff about sights to see in the area. She told me about this mailbox - it's kinda silly. Never mind," Faith said.

"Tell me, Yokas," Bosco insisted.

"Here, you read it," Faith said pulling the brochure out from under the pad of paper she'd been drawing on.

"Kindred Spirit Mailbox? So you put down what you want and somebody'll make it happen?" Bosco asked after looking it over.

"It's just a legend. It's not real or anythin'. It was somethin' to do while I waited to see if you were comin' back," Faith said taking the brochure back and launching into her pizza once again. They ate in silence for a while, the gentle rhythm of the waves hitting the beach the only sound.

"She kept callin' me Mrs. Boscorelli," Faith snickered. "I tried to tell her I wasn't in case you were interested, but she just couldn't grasp the concept."

"Yeah, like that'd happen," Bosco said standing up and gathering his empty can and plate. He picked up the pizza box and headed back inside. He came back a few minutes later with two bowls of ice cream.

"Oh, I don't know, Bos, she seemed like your type. All legs and hair and no brain," Faith teased taking a bite of the ice cream. Mint Chocolate Chip, her favorite.

"That's not what I meant," Bos mumbled taking a bite of his ice cream. "You know, those clothes are still wet from yesterday. I saw a washer and dryer in there. I'm gonna go wash 'em."

"I knew what you meant," Faith said, but he was already gone.

**_If you start walking along Sunset Beach at low tide (about an hour's walk) you can get to Bird Island, a sanctuary for birds and coastal wildlife/flora. On Bird Island, if you can find it, is an old mailbox known as The Kindred Spirit Mailbox, and there are different legends associated with it. It is said that if you write a letter talking about your dreams, your wishes, your desires...your true love...and put it in the box, your 'kindred spirit' will answer you in the form of what your heart has been waiting for. I think they used to say that literal answers would appear in the box, and no one ever knew who the author was...so it was as if the 'spirit of love' itself was answering you. It's a trip that lovers are supposed to take together._**


	8. Chapter 8

Getaway 8

"Hey, Boss, it's Boscorelli," Bosco said when his Lieutenant answered.

"There's a package for you here from Washington DC. It's too big to fit in your locker and I was wonderin' when you'd be in to pick it up," Swersky answered.

"A package? I thought the guy was just gonna send me a copy of a picture. Do ya mind openin' it, Lieu? I'm kinda curious. Is there a name or a return address?"

"Give me a minute....geez, Boscorelli, what have ya been doin'? There's a newspaper in here with a picture of you runnin' away from security guards with Yokas over your shoulder."

"That's a kinda long story, Boss. What else is in there?" he asked grinning.

"There's an Army vest in here and a camo jacket. It says 'Marzitelli' on the name tag. Somebody you know?"

"My uncle."

"Oh and there's a big scrap book and a note. It's says 'I've been saving all this stuff for you. I figured you ruined Mikey's name when you went for your swim so I made you another one.' And there's a piece of paper with it with 'Michael Marzitelli' rubbed on it. I'll put this in my office for ya. When are ya comin' back? Yokas' husband's been in here askin' for your head on a platter. You might wanna send her home and stay where ever you are for good," Swersky warned, worry seeping into his voice despite his best efforts to hide it.

"I'll have her call him. She said she needed a vacation and I owed her for all the trouble I caused."

"Yeah, you caused a lot of trouble. Just remember not to cause any more," Swersky said before hanging up.

Checking his messages, he made a mental note to call his mother then wandered out onto the balcony. He had come to see what the second floor looked like. It had two bedrooms with bunk beds, bathrooms attached to each room. It was definitely a place for a family to come and enjoy some time together. Looking over the rail, he could see that Faith had gone inside.

He sat in a deck chair and watched the full moon rise over the water. He contemplated calling Fred himself, but decided that might not be the best course of action. He wanted to explain what happened, maybe put Fred's mind at ease, and deflect some of Fred's anger away from Faith, but like the boss said, he didn't need to cause more trouble.

"Hey," Faith said sitting down in another of the chairs.

"Hey, Swersky said you need to call Fred," Bosco said waving his cell phone in the air in way of explanation.

"Yeah, I've just been talkin' to Emily when I call. Fred's pissed needless to say," Faith replied.

"Well, I can understand that. I'd be pretty upset if my wife crawled out our bedroom window and disappeared with another guy," Bosco said grinning.

"When you put it that way ... I'll call him," Faith agreed with an answering smile.

"I'm gonna go to bed. I'm thinkin' I'll get up early tomorrow and go for a run if that's alright with you," Bosco asked.

"Yeah, sure. Don't worry about me. Remember I needed this vacation to get away from people treatin' me like I couldn't be on my own. I may go for a walk down the beach," Faith said standing. Her knees got wobbly forcing her to sit back down. "Over did it a little today I guess," she said embarrassed.

"No worries. The day wouldn't be complete if I didn't haveta carry ya somewhere," Bosco said scooping her up and carrying her down the stairs.

"Wait, Bosco, you're takin' me to the wrong room. I'm gonna take that one," she said pointing to the smaller bed room.

"Nope, I already put your stuff in here," he answered putting her on her feet just inside the doorway.

"But you should get this room," Faith argued leaning against the doorframe.

"You need help gettin' inside. I went ahead and put your crutches in the closet in case you need 'em. I can get 'em if ya want," Bosco replied ignoring her completely.

"You should get the big room, Bosco. You've been takin' care of everything and it's only right. Anyway, I can take care of myself," Faith said pulling herself upright to match him eye to eye, but only succeeding in falling against him.

"I know ya can, dammit. I'm just tryin' to help," Bosco said steadying her on her feet before pushing past her into the room. He grabbed the crutches, handing them to her with the same force she had used to hand them to him days before. "You want my cell to call Fred or do ya have your own?"

"I've got mine. Bos, I didn't mean..." Faith said remember her decision not to be as hard to get along with she'd made earlier in the day.

"Night, Faith," Bosco said crossing the living room to the door of the other bedroom then slamming it behind him.

Bosco busied himself putting things away then turned on the television. He thought about taking a shower and going to bed, but knew he was too wound up to sleep. What he was tempted to do, what he'd wanted to do, was carry Faith all the way to her bed and stay there with her.

Thoughts like that were easy to banish from his head back in New York. New York was the real world. This wasn't real. This was playin' house he reminded himself. His arms reminded him how it felt that first night when he'd held her after her nightmare. His mind reminded him she was in the other room calling her husband right now.

The moon was bright through the windows of his room. He pulled on his running shoes, then, closing the door quietly behind him, ran off along the shore.

Faith watched Bosco disappear into the night. Guess morning was too long a wait to get away from me, she thought finding her cell in the bottom of her purse. She got comfortable on her bed, then called home.

"Where the hell are you?" Fred said answering on the second ring.

"I'm fine, Fred. I just needed some time to myself. You wouldn't believe how much stronger I am already. I barely had to use my crutches at all today," Faith said ignoring his outburst.

"I'm sure you didn't need them to walk anywhere, did you Faith? I can't believe you just abandoned your family for Boscorelli!" Fred thundered.

"I didn't abandon you for Bosco! I told you I needed time to myself and he helped me. That's it. You and your mother and my mother were smothering me and none of you would listen! I didn't intend on spendin' this time with Bosco, but he wouldn't let me go alone," Faith yelled back. This was not going as she'd hoped.

"So you're sayin' he did kidnap you? I'm not buyin' it, Faith. Who packs a bag when they get kidnapped? How long have you two been plannin' this? How long have you been with him?"

"Fred! I'm not 'with' Bosco! He didn't plan anything. I planned to get out of the house for a few days and I knew he'd help me. That's it. He had nothin' to do with this."

"Let me talk to him, Faith. I'm not gonna just let you go," Fred said.

"I'm not goin' anywhere Fred. I'm not leavin' you. I just needed to get away. Why won't you see that?"

"Where are you?"

"I'll be back in four days."

"That's not what I asked. You're comin' home now. Where are you?"

"I'm not ready to go home, Fred. I'm fine. Everythin's fine. I'll be home in a few days."

"Everything is not fine. If all this is so innocent, why won't you tell me where you are?"

"Because I don't want you comin' down here and makin' trouble. I need this time, Fred. Why can't you let me have this?"

"Because you snuck out our bedroom window and ran off with another guy," Fred stated matter-of-factly.

"That's what Bosco said," Faith said a laugh escaping before she could stop it.

"Faith, either tell me where you are and come home with me or don't bother coming home at all."

"That's not fair, Fred."

"Where?"

"By the time you got here, it would be time for us to come back any way. I'm not doin' anything wrong, Fred. Honestly would you be throwing this big of a fit if I was down here with Holly?" Faith tried to reason.

"No, I wouldn't because Holly's not in love with you. Now that you're not workin' anymore, he doesn't have to be in our life at all. We could get things on the right track finally. I can forgive all this if you just tell me where you are so I can come get you right now," Fred answered more calmly.

"There's nothin' to forgive, Fred. And there's no reason for you to come down here. Like I said, you'd get here about the time we would have to be leaving anyway. I'll be home soon."

"Where are you, Faith? This is the last time I'm askin'."

Faith watched the moon beams dance on the surf. She saw a couple holding hands, strolling barefoot in the waves. The silence stretched on and on.

"Faith?" Fred asked breaking the moment.

Faith watched the couple laugh through the window, the man's arm wrapping around her shoulder. They looked so happy, so comfortable. With a stab of longing and possibly jealousy she turned from the scene before her. "I'm in Sunset Beach, North Carolina," she said softly into the phone.

"North Carolina? Geez, Faith! It's gonna take me at least two days to get there!" Fred yelled again.

"It took us three, but we stopped in Philadelphia and Washington to sightsee. I got the kids some souvenirs."

"Souvenirs? How delightful," Fred replied, sarcasm dripping from every word. "It's too late to start tonight, but I'm comin' down there to get you. Bosco better not be anywhere around when I get there," Fred said then hung up without another word.

"So good to hear your voice. I miss you. I love you....those words just too much to ask for Fred?" Faith said tossing the phone on the bed. She rubbed her eyes willing the tears that wanted to well up away. She envied Bosco and his ability to out run his problems out on the beach. She picked up the book she had picked up the day before and headed into the bathroom. Since she only had one more night here after this one, she was going to have to enjoy the tub while she could.

She filled it to the brim, then sank down into the steaming water. She turned on the jets and leaned back. For tonight at least, no one would be banging on the door or yelling. Setting the book aside, her thoughts returned to the Kindred Spirit Mailbox. For tonight, she could think about what she wanted instead of what was best. It was just a silly legend, but in the late night hours, as the bath soothed her aching muscles, she could dream.

Bosco had quickly run out of beach. He was on an island and islands were only so long. He thought about running on around the inlet side, but it was dark with only the moon for light. He didn't know the terrain or where he might end up so he did the only thing he could do - he turned around.

He ran past the same couples sitting on the sand looking out at the ocean or into each other's eyes. The kids with their driftwood fires - probably illegal - were dancing and wandering off in pairs behind the dunes.

He ran past a couple walking while the surf lapped against their bare feet. He heard the woman laugh as he passed, the man laughed too. Bosco heard the man say he would throw her in stopping him in his tracks. He turned in time to see her squeal as the man picked her up. Bosco took a step toward them before the couple, oblivious of him, kissed. He'd been a cop too long and alone too long if he couldn't tell a threat from foreplay he thought turning and running further down the beach.

He looked at the place he'd rented that day - his and Faith's place on this beach. The lights on the ground floor were on and welcoming, but he continued on to the south.

Once again he ran out of beach. He heard laughing out in the water. He could see in the moonlight several people swimming in the dark waters. Looking around him, he saw shorts, shirts, and most telling bathing suits strewn across the sand. Great, just what he needed tonight - skinny dippers.

"Hey over there! Come on in the water's fine!" he heard a familiar female voice call out to him. The rental agent?

"Maybe later," he called back then took off again.

"Oh, now I know who that is. I rented a place to him and his wife today," Bosco heard the girl say to one of her friends.

"Married? Too bad," he heard another answer before he'd run out of ear shot.

"Married, yeah right," Bosco said running faster. Once he reached the cottage he remembered the two people walking in the surf and came to a stop. He didn't think he could take another encounter with the happy couple. He sat atop a dune looking out at the ocean wondering if he'd ever be part of a happy couple. Fat chance, he thought then considered heading back to where the rental agent and her naked friends were. He was tired of bein' a happy couple for a couple of hours though. With a final glance in their direction, he brushed the sand off his shorts and went inside.

"Bosco? Is that you?" Faith called out.

"Yeah, Faith sorry if I scared ya. I decided to go for a run tonight insteada in the mornin'. G'night," he replied through her closed door.

"No wait, Bosco. I need ya to help me," Faith said her voice barely audible.

"What?"

"I'm stuck and I need you to help me. I wouldn't ask if I hadn't tried everything."

"You're stuck?" Bosco asked peeking around the door of her room. It was empty. That meant she was in the bathroom. She was stuck in the bathroom?

"I decided to try out this tub and now I can't get out," she informed him.

"I can't get ya outta the tub."

"You have to, Bosco. I can't stand up because it's slippery."

"Climb over the side," he suggested backing out the door.

"I tried that. Now just come in here and help me."

"Geez, I should have kept running when I hit the ocean," he said under his breath. He fixed his eyes firmly on the tile floor. "You know, I know where that rental agent is. I could go get her and she'd help ya, I'm sure."

"Bosco," Faith said her voice half way between a plea and an angry command.

"I just don't think I should be in here is all."

"Well, you don't have a choice. I managed to reach the towel so, uh, everything's covered for the, um, most part anyway," Faith stammered equally embarrassed.

"Once I get you out, will you be able to stand on your own or do I have to take you in the other room?" he asked still unwilling to look at her.

"I don't know."

"Okay. Hang on to the towel," Bosco ordered. The frustration he'd tried to run off on the beach returned ten fold as he slipped his arms under her. He had no where else to look but at the fluffy white towel covering her.

"I'm sorry about this, Bos," Faith said as he dropped her onto the bed.

"Stop apologizin' for stuff," he said returning to the bathroom for the crutches. He saw the clothes she had meant to put on after her bath lying on the vanity top. Gathering everything, he quickly dropped them beside her on the way to the window.

The moon's light was waning. He knew that anyone on the beach would be able to see in so he closed the curtains quickly. He closed his eyes trying not to see the reflection of Faith holding the towel to her as she sat up on the bed.

"Thanks, Bosco."

"Yeah, well what're partners for. You need anythin' else," he said as he made a bee line for the door.

"No, I'm good. G'night."

Without another word and only one last torturous glance, Bosco closed the door behind him. He thought about going for another run, but opted for a cold shower instead. He'd learned a long time ago that some memories can't be outrun.


	9. Chapter 9

One more chapter after this one and I think we're done here.

As usual the characters aren't mine, not that that's the way I want things to be, but oh well.

For Deb

Getaway 9

Coffee - as usual, that word was Bosco's first conscious thought for the day. If he smelled coffee, his alarm hadn't gone off and the automatic timer on the coffee maker in his apartment had started without him.

Birds? Bosco thought opening one eye. Birds weren't something he usually heard in the city. Looking around he remembered the birds were sea gulls and he wasn't in New York anymore. He sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes and looked out to see the sun peeking over the horizon. Closer to him, he saw Faith on the deck watching it rise.

He couldn't believe he had slept through the night with the door to the screened part of the deck open. He never could sleep with a window open back home. Clutching the sheet around his waist he moved toward the end of the bed mesmerized, watching Faith sip her coffee.

She'd wrapped her robe around her legs and feet and sat with her chin resting on her knees. She tilted her head to the side and her hair fell over her shoulder. It was longer than he remembered. It looked softer than he remembered. A part of him wanted to just sit there watching the colors of the sunrise play over her features - the same part that wanted him to get up and go run his fingers through her hair.

He reminded himself that that part of him is always the part that got him in trouble and quietly moved to his dresser. He slipped on shorts and a tee shirt then took a minute to make sure his hair wasn't sticking out in every direction. Everything in place, he joined her on the deck.

"Hey," Faith said with a smile before returning her attention to the sight before her.

"You sleep okay?"

"Pretty good. Coffee?" she said offering him her cup.

He took it from her, finishing what was left as he sat down beside her.

"I called Fred."

"Yeah? He still mad?"

"Mad's probably an understatement. He's comin' down here to get me," Faith said leaving out the reason Fred gave.

"So we got today. You wanted to walk down to your mailbox thing?"

"I don't know. It's pretty far. You don't have to babysit me, Bos. I can make it on my own if I take breaks along the way. Why don't you have some fun?"

"Why don't ya think I'm havin' fun?"

"Listen to me bitch an' complain in the car, scarin' off all your prospects and you can't tell me ya had fun carryin' me around all over," Faith said leaning back in the chair.

"I've been listenin' to you bitch an' complain for ten years, why should now be any diff'rent?"

Faith sent him a withering glare as her only answer.

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't wanna be, Faith. We're partners. You called, I came. That's what partners do."

"That's not what I did for you," she said quietly.

"You want some breakfast? I'm starvin'," Bosco said vaulting from his seat.

"I'll make breakfast," Faith said catching up with him at the door. "I can make breakfast," she argued pulling him to a stop in the doorway.

Bosco looked into the green fire in her eyes and decided he was tired of arguing with her. He let his head thud against the door frame. "Make breakfast," Bosco said never moving his gaze from the bottom of the balcony above. She was standin' too close. This was never a problem at home, he thought as he motioned her to go inside.

He followed her in taking one of the stools from the breakfast bar and putting it next to the stovetop for her. He put the eggs, bacon, and bread on the counter then sat down across the bar from her.

"The stool's a good idea," Faith said as she set about making breakfast.

"Told ya I was more than just a pretty face," he answered trying to get things back to where they were when they talked on the balcony the night before.

"Who ever told ya you had a pretty face?" Faith asked blinking innocently.

"Ha ha, you're a riot."

"But ya love me anyway, right," Faith said quoting what he always said to her. A stunned silence settled over them as Faith pretended scrambled eggs required all her attention to cook properly. She heard Bosco shifting off the stool and walking around the bar to stand in the kitchen with her. She held her breath as she looked up to meet his gaze.

"Why don't I make some sandwiches and we'll start off for that place you wanna go to after breakfast? It'll be fun," he said expecting an argument.

"Okay just not too much jelly."

"There's no such thing as too much jelly."

"You wanna take a rest yet?"

"I'm good," Faith answered. For the first time in months, she didn't feel like snapping when someone asked her that question. She was wearing new sandals instead of the tennis shoes she'd worn in all the months of her recovery. The sun was bright, the sky was blue, nobody was yelling, nobody was asking her to change - she could get used to this.

Looking ahead she saw a woman sitting on the sand with a sketch pad. Faith smiled when the woman looked up.

"Beautiful day to sketch the waves," Faith commented.

"It is beautiful here isn't it? I don't get out here enough. That bridge scares me to death, but I needed a break," she replied. She looked back down at her sketch pad and started to draw again.

"What a beautiful butterfly," Faith said looking over the drawing. It was a black on white sketch, but the detail was so true she could imagine the blue of the wings outlined on the page.

"Looks like it's about to fly off," Bosco said smiling down at her.

"Here, why don't you take it," she said pulling the page from the book and handing it to Faith.

"Thank you, but you worked so hard on it. Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. I've got to get back to work so it was nice meeting you," the woman said rising from the sand. She picked up a bag of M&Ms stuffing them in her purse before shaking the sand off the blanket she'd been sitting on.

"Yeah, you too," Bosco answered watching her walk back toward the populated part of the island.

Faith looked down at the butterfly again then started walking again. "You mind?" she asked Bosco indicating that she could use some help with her balance. Bosco only smiled taking her hand and guiding it to rest on his arm. He picked up the picnic basket they'd found in a cupboard in the cottage.

He looked happy she thought returning his grin. She felt the comfort she'd felt in the car the day before return. Why can't I feel this way at home?

They got to Bird Island just before noon. She sighed with relief when Bosco spread the blanket on the sand. Faith laid down looking up at the wispy clouds floating by through her pink sunglasses. Why she hadn't replaced them when they stopped at the store, she really couldn't say. They were comfortable too was her best guess.

"So what did you write for your message? What did you want to tell your kindred spirit?" Bosco asked lying back on the opposite her on the blanket.

"I couldn't think of anything that would fit on one piece of paper," Faith said turning her head to find him looking at her.

"Oh come on, name one thing other than gettin' new sunglasses," he encouraged.

"I like these sunglasses," she said trying to make out a recognizable shape in the cloud like she used to do when she was a kid.

"That's not what you said when I gave them to you."

"Well I was mad at you at the time. You wouldn't take me to the train station."

"Admit it, Faith. This is much better than pickin' your vacation destination from a train schedule. The train doesn't stop on Bird Island you'll notice."

"Much better, definitely, but you didn't haveta do all this."

"I did have to," Bosco replied fighting back the urge to ask the questions he didn't want the answers to. He didn't want to ruin this peace they'd found. Instead he forced the conversation back onto neutral territory. "So what wish do ya wanna have come true."

"I dunno. There are so many things that need to change. I don't think there's a good way to fix most of it."

"Tell me 'bout it," Bosco said smirking as he opened the basket. "Hungry yet?"

"I could eat," she said accepting a sandwich.

"You're thinkin' too big. Maybe you should just think about one step at a time, ya know?" Bosco offered around a mouthful of peanut butter and jelly.

"Yeah, but which step," Faith said taking a bite of her own sandwich.

"Maybe that's what you need to ask the guy in the box."

"Maybe you shouldn't talk with your mouth full. That's gross, Bos," Faith joked happy they could still talk like this after everything that had happened.

"Why'd ya call me? Last time I saw you, you told me to get lost," Bosco blurted.

"You were the only person I knew who could carry me down a fire escape," Faith answered smiling over at him trying to keep the conversation light and fun as it had been. Seeing his serious expression as he stared up at the sky, she immediately felt guilty. "Because I knew I could count on you to be there."

"I coulda said no," he said fear coiling inside him. Did she know? He looked over at her but all he saw were the lenses of those stupid pink sunglasses reflecting his image back to him.

"Yeah, you could have, but you didn't."

"We never talked about what happened in that room. Do you remember anything?" Bosco asked instantly wishing he could snatch the words back. He sat up wresting his arms on his knees as he mentally kicked himself. If she didn't remember, she was gonna ask him what happened now. He would have to tell her.

"Yeah, Bos, I remember."

He hung his head down for a moment, chuckling. "I figured that's why you told me to stay away," he mumbled.

"That's not why. I was scared."

"Yeah? Me too," he said running his fingers through the sand.

"I'm pretty sure if I hadn't told you to go, Fred woulda left me right then and there. I was scared of bein' paralyzed and alone," she confessed.

"You wouldn't have been alone, Faith. I meant what I said. I don't know when it happened, but when I saw ya lyin' there, I couldn't let you go without you knowin'. It was selfish a me, but I won't say I'm sorry, 'cause I'm not. You should know by now I won't try anythin'. It's been years and you never knew - did you?" he asked glancing over at her. He shook his head not really wanting an answer. "Anyway, once we get back to the city, everythin'll go back to the way it was. You got nothin' to worry about," Bosco said pulling off his shoes then he stripped off his shirt. Without another word or pause to hear if Faith had any reply, he sprinted across the wide stretch of sand and into the water.

Faith sat up and watched Bosco swim farther and farther out. She was almost glad he'd run away again. It was too much to talk about, too much to think about. Still, she had questions of her own. He'd loved her for years? It didn't make any sense. How could she have missed that?

She picked up the drawing of the butterfly studying the lines trying to push the niggling thought away that kept insisting that she hadn't missed it. If she was honest with herself, she had to admit she knew. She knew and she ignored it in order to keep her marriage together.

"Hello, Mrs. Boscorelli, isn't it? I'm Erin. I rented the cottage to your husband yesterday."

"Uh, no, we're not married. I'm Faith remember. We just work together," Faith said trying once again to get through the vacuous space inside Erin's head. "He's out there swimming."

"Oh, I'm sorry. You did tell me that. So you're a police officer too?" Erin asked dropping a towel on the sand a short distance away.

"Yeah, NYPD."

"It must be nice working at the same place as your boyfriend," she said shedding her shirt and shorts.

"We're not together. I'm actually married to somebody else."

"Oh well, so you wouldn't mind if..." she said pointing out in Bosco's direction.

"No, not at all. I mean, he's single and everythin'. Go ahead. No worries," Faith encouraged. She felt that same twisting in her heart she'd felt when she saw him leaving with Cruz and Anti-Crime. She'd told Swersky she couldn't work with him anymore that day. It had hurt to see him moving on without her more than the words that led up to her decision to ask for a new partner.

"Thanks," Erin said stripping off her bikini top.

Faith's jaw dropped open as she watched Erin enter the water and swim out toward Bosco. She watched Bosco smile when she swam close. He looked like he was expecting her to not have a top on Faith thought looking back down at the butterfly.

She traced the edges with her finger determined not to pay attention to what was going on out in the ocean in front of her. He was a grown man and she wasn't his mother and she wasn't his wife she reminded herself. Like he said, nothin' would be different. Nothing could be different.

Laughter out in the water drew her attention back to them. She knew she couldn't keep sitting there watching. Getting up she tried to remember where the brochure said she would find the Kindred Spirit Mailbox. She carefully made her way over a dune and began her search.

It didn't take her long to locate it. It was a black metal mailbox on a short post sticking out of the dune. She could see notebooks and envelopes containing the more private dreams evidently. She still didn't know what she wanted. She didn't know what could make everything right. She sat next to the box, looking at her butterfly feeling a little silly for believing a mailbox could make difference in her life.

Still, it was almost as if she needed it to be true. She needed something or someone to take away some of the crushing weight she felt every time she thought about her family, her job, her life. If her kindred spirit would answer her, maybe she didn't need to know what dream she needed to come true. Maybe the spirit would just know she thought as she slipped the sketch of the butterfly inside the box.

"Hey, Faith, is that it?" Bosco asked.

"Yup," she answered closing the box. "Where's your friend?"

"She hadta go back to work. You ready to head back or you wanna hang out here a while longer?" he asked plopping down in the sand next to her.

"You sure you don't wanna swim some more? The natives seem very friendly around here," Faith said slipping off her sandals and wiggling her toes in the sand.

"Erin said that when the moon's full like that they swim late at night. Most of the tourists are gone by then. I saw 'em out here last night when I was runnin'."

Now she knew why Bosco wasn't surprised that Erin was topless she thought concentrating on her toes.

"You okay?" he asked pushing a strand of hair that had fallen forward back behind her ear. His hand lingered there as their eyes met and held for a heartbeat. Bosco's hand fell to the sand beside her and the spell was broken.

"Yeah, fine. I should get back and pack. Fred's gonna be here tomorrow - probably early," Faith said pulling her sandals back on.

"Yeah, Fred would get here early," Bosco said clearing his throat. He stood reaching out to help her up.

"Thanks," Faith said slipping her hands into his. They were rough from the sand and completely enveloped hers as he gently pulled her to her feet.

"The dunes are kinda steep here," he warned.

"They were easier goin' down that's for sure."

"How do ya wanna work it?"

"I'm okay, you don't haveta always take care a me."

"You're right, but that doesn't mean I don't want to," Bosco mumbled. He slipped his arm around her waist and helped her over the crest of the dune.

"Okay," Faith said quietly then before she could think, her arm went around him, her head resting on his shoulder.

Unable to resist and maybe unwilling to listen to the voice inside his head that screamed "married" at him, Bosco rested his cheek against her hair as they walked along. They were almost back to the cottage when Faith pulled away.

"We forgot the picnic stuff," she said turning back toward Bird Island.

"It's okay. Erin took it back for us. She said she'd drop it on the stairs. You need a rest? You walked farther just now than you've walked all week."

"I didn't even notice, but yeah I think I am a little tired," Faith answered.

"We're just about there. Come on," Bosco said turning his back to her and squatting down.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. Come on," Bosco insisted.

"Okay," Faith said slipping off her sandals. Taking them both in one hand, she put her arms around Bosco's neck. He linked his arms under her knees and stood up, Faith on his back.

"You know what? I think I do wanna go swimmin' some more," Bosco teased running toward the water. He splashed in the surf.

"Don't you dare! This water's freezin'," she yelled laughing as a wave crashed against Bosco's legs spraying them both with water.

"That's even better and I don't think they'll try to arrest us if I drop ya here," Bosco threatened.

"No, please don't let go," Faith pleaded clinging more firmly to his shoulders.

"You're no fun," Bosco conceded walking out of the water. They were laughing as he jogged toward the cottage.

"Bos, put me down," Faith said suddenly serious.

"What'sa matter?" he asked letting go of her knees and turning to face her.

"Fred."


	10. Chapter 10

Getaway 10

"Fred?" Bosco said following her gaze. Fred stood on a dune his arms crossed, thunder in his eyes.

"I gotta go. Thank you, Bosco, for everything."

"Yeah, well. I'm gonna take off unless you need me to stay," Bosco said watching her stare at Fred.

"No, I'm okay. It's probably better if you're not here right now. I'm sorry 'bout this. I thought he wouldn't get here so soon," she said quietly looking at Bosco one last time before smiling and walking away and back to her husband.

"Be careful goin' 'cross that bridge," he called out to her before walking in the opposite direction.

"I didn't think you'd get here until tomorrow," Faith said moving to hug her husband.

"You're soakin' wet. Let's get your stuff and get outta here," Fred said stepping away.

"How'd ya find the place?" she asked walking toward the stairs. Rounding the corner, she found the basket and blanket. Tucked into the folds of the blanket, a slip of paper peeked out. She pulled it out - Erin's phone number - then tucked it back where she'd found it. She decided to leave everything there for Bosco to carry up later.

"I stopped at a rental office. Some ditzy girl said she'd rented this place to the Boscorelli's," he said. Faith didn't turn to look at him, but she could hear the sneer in his voice. Instead she concentrated on navigating the stairs.

"She's a friend of Bosco's."

"Should you be walkin' around like this? You should be takin' it easy, Faith," he said walking ahead of her onto the deck. "Where are your crutches? I'll go get 'em and then I'll pack up your stuff so we can go home."

"I can pack up my own stuff, Fred," Faith snapped finally making it to the top step.

"Wouldn't want me findin' out what's been goin' on here?"

"Nothin's been goin' on Fred. Come inside," she said opening the door. She walked into her room, Fred right behind her.

"Which drawer's got your stuff and which stuff is his?"

"All the drawers have my stuff in 'em. Bosco slept on the other side of the house. For somebody who claimed to want to forgive and forget, you're bein' a real ass ya know."

"I just wanna get outta here. Then we'll talk," he said pulling open drawers and piling the contents on the top of the dresser. He went to the closet and pulled out her bag, stuffing her things in it without any thought of neatness.

"Stop it Fred. Let me do it!"

"Take off those stupid sunglasses," he replied stomping out into the living room.

"Hey, where's your friend Hope?" Erin asked sitting next to Bosco at the bar.

"Faith. Her husband came to get her."

"That was quick," she said.

"Yeah. You done with work for the day?"

"It's slow. This is the off season. Have you walked out on the pier yet? It's a nice place to watch the moon rise," she suggested moving closer.

Bosco smiled at Erin, but couldn't shed the memory of watching Faith in the moonlight the night before. She leaned forward, an invitation clearly written in her eyes. A happy couple for a couplea hours he thought as he took a sip of his beer. Shaking his head, he paid for his drink and rose from the stool. "Sorry, but I can't. It's not the right time."

"Hope's one lucky lady," Erin said rising. She kissed his cheek then sauntered over to a group sitting in a booth plopping down next to her friend with a shrug.

Bosco walked out of the bar chuckling to himself. He looked toward the cottage wondering if Faith and Fred had left yet. The wind had picked up and it was getting cooler. Looking toward the west Bosco saw storm clouds. It looked like their wouldn't be a moon tonight anyway.

Faith sat in the truck watching the traffic come toward them across the pontoon bridge and feeling the now familiar helpless returning. Fred had made her use her crutches once she'd gotten down the stairs for the short walk to where he had parked.

She played with her cheap pink sunglasses as the storm clouds built in front of her. The stream of traffic stopped and Faith expected to see the light turn green, ending her time here. Instead, the bridge began to move.

"Oh great. Now we gotta wait for a boat to go through. You couldn't pick someplace normal like everybody else could ya?" Fred asked.

Faith propped her elbow on the door, resting her forehead in her hand. She felt miserable for the first time in the few days since she'd looked out the window waiting to see if Bosco would come to get her. A flash of blue caught her eye then a butterfly flew into her open window landing on the sunglasses she held in her hand.

It was dark blue with black outlining its wings. It sat there in sharp contrast to the glaring pink of the glasses its wings fluttering, waiting to take flight again.

"Since we have to wait, Fred, let's get somethin' to eat," Faith said hopefully.

"Yeah, I guess," he grumbled his answer then maneuvered the truck around to head back to a diner they'd past a moment before. "Roll up the windows, it's gonna rain looks like."

Faith climbed out of the truck before Fred could get around to help her down. He reached inside the truck for her crutches, but Faith stopped him. "I don't need those."

Fred shrugged and turned to go inside. Faith watched the butterfly drift away then followed him. Once they were settled, food ordered, Faith took a deep breath. Reaching across the table she took Fred's hand in hers. "I can't go with you."

"You can and you will," Fred insisted.

"I can't be who you want me to be. I love you, Fred, but I'm not happy. I'm tired of fightin' you tryin' to make you see who I am."

"Is it Bosco?" Fred asked linking his fingers with hers. His sudden calm suprised Faith more than the question.

"No, Fred it's me. Me and you. We're makin' each other miserable. I wanna be happy again."

"We haven't been the same since Emily's trouble. He was out there with you lookin'," Fred conceded.

"This isn't about Bosco."

"I know that. I do, but you don't know how hard it was for me to sit at home knowin' you were out drivin' around all night with a guy who was in love with you," Fred said playing with her wedding band.

"Nothin' ever happened, Fred. How long....I mean how did you figure..."

"I started to think he had a thing for ya that day I won the truck. You showed up in that outfit and he said somethin' about how you looked. After that I'd watch him whenever he was 'round at Christmas and when you'd come to stuff while you were workin'. Then Emily's overdose - I saw him watchin' you cry. I've never seen a guy with that much control. I thought he was gonna pull his gun to get me away from you when you were screamin' at me," Fred said smirking. "For as big a jerk as he is, I knew he wouldn't ever try to break us up on purpose. Still I always worried you'd find out and that'd be it."

"When you were drinkin' he actually convinced me to give you another chance," Faith replied. "I never thought any of this would happen when I called him to come get me outta the house. I was gonna go somewhere alone."

"I've known for a long time this was comin' I think. I never wanted to admit it, but I knew. After you got shot, I knew it was only a matter a time. I had a lot of time to think on the way down here. Honestly, I didn't think you'd even get in the truck with me. I just didn't want anythin' to change."

"How could you know? I don't even know how I feel 'bout all this."

"When you woke up before they took you to surgery? I was there. I was holdin' your hand talkin' to you. The only thing you said when you came to was his name."

"I'm not leavin' you for him. I need you to know that."

"I know that. I don't think either of us has been what the other needed for a long time. We've been together since we were kids. I see you, Faith. What I saw scared me. We grew up in different directions. I tried to change you into what I wanted a wife to be."

"I'm sorry."

"I can't say it won't hurt seein' you and Bosco together. It's gonna be hard for the kids too I think. You gotta know Emily's not gonna believe that all this started out innocent," he said motioning as if to include the whole island as well as the situation.

"I don't know we're gonna be together, Fred. I'm not leaving you for him."

"If your not, I think you'll regret it," Fred replied his tone more like a friend than a husband losing his wife.

"He might not want things to change from workin' together," Faith said uncertainty creeping into her voice.

"Then he's a bigger idiot than I thought. I can't believe we're talkin' about this," Fred said squeezing her hand in his.

"Me neither," Faith said chuckling.

"There's this woman I work with - she's divorced, got a kid- I think I might see if she would wanna go see a movie or somethin'," Fred said slightly embarrassed.

"How'd her kids take it? I don't want to tear Emily and Charlie apart over this."

"We talk sometimes. She and her ex try really hard to keep things from gettin' ugly. I don't want things to get ugly."

"I don't think things haveta be ugly. We're a pretty good team."

"Yeah, we're a good team," Fred said smiling as their supper arrived.

They sat watching the spring storm outside the window while they ate, waiting until the heaviest rain had past before Fred dropped Faith off outside the cottage.

"You'll give these to the kids and tell 'em I'll be home in a few days?" Faith asked fishing the souvenirs out of her bag and handing them to Fred.

"Yeah, we're gonna go stay at my parents house until I find somethin', so you can pick 'em up there when ya get home."

"Be careful drivin' back," Faith said squeezing his hand one last time.

"Be happy," he said starting the truck and pulling away.

Bosco sat on a dune watching the lightening flash in the distance. The air had cooled since the storm had moved through. Still he sat barefoot, his toes buried in the sand. He'd pulled on a sweatshirt and came outside as soon as the rain had passed.

He wondered how far Faith and Fred had made on their trip home. It was only about a fifteen hour drive, but Fred had already made that drive once today. Bosco hoped Fred was smart enough not to drive through the night and fall asleep at the wheel. He knew from experience how easy Faith fell asleep in the car so she wouldn't be any help. He thought about leaving then, following them back, just to make sure they made it. He reminded himself of Swersky's words again, he didn't need to cause anymore trouble.

He watched the lightening flash, waiting for the sound of the thunder to make it back to shore. The wind from the storm blew off the waves pulling at his shirt.

"I've never seen lightening like that," Faith said sitting next him on the dune.

"Me neither. Where's Fred?"

"On his way home," she said shivering in the cool wind.

"You okay?"

"A little cold. The storm really cooled things off," she answered.

"That's not what I meant," he said pulling her to sit between his knees. He wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her bare arms.

"Yeah, I'm okay," she said leaning her cheek against his.

"I could go in and get your jacket or you can have my sweatshirt if ya want," he whispered in her ear snuggling closer.

"Promise me you'll never take my crap lyin' down."

"Done," Bosco agreed as they sat watching the storm disappear over the horizon. "Promise me..."

"What, Bos?" Faith asked when he didn't finish his sentence. She turned in the shelter of his arms. They were only a whisper away from each other. Bosco's eyes filled her vision. She saw the pain there of words he didn't want to say.

The moon broke through the clouds as the memory of that night months ago filled her. The pain she saw then mirroring the pain she saw now. The words he spoke were jumbled with his tears. She felt his hands on her, pressing down to stop the blood. They were rough, desperate, but when he leaned over her, his kiss was so gentle. She touched his face then, the last thing she remembered was trying to soothe away that pain. She touched his face now, hoping this time she could.

"Let's go inside, Faith. It's gettin' colder out here," he said pulling her with him as he stood. He took her hand linking his fingers with hers. Nodding, Faith followed him inside.

"You sure about this?" Bosco whispered hugging her to him as they lay stretched out on the couch, her head cradled against his shoulder.

"I'm not even sure what this is, Bos. Fred and me breakin' up had nothin' to do with you. We just decided we couldn't keep on the way we were. This is just nice," she said squeezing him around he waist.

"Yeah, it is," he agreed squeezing back.

"You aren't responsible for me, you know. I didn't leave Fred expectin' somethin' from you other than what we had before," Faith said.

"I don't think I can go back to before, Faith. I don't have a very good record with women and I'll understand once we get back to the real world if you wanna forget all this. I guess with all the others, my heart wasn't in it."

"I won't forget it."

"Promise me if you ever wanna sneak out your window to get away, I'm the only one you'll call," Bosco said guiding her chin so that he could look into her eyes.

"Done," she replied kissing him gently.

And in the end the love you take is equal to the love you make

Lennon/McCartney


End file.
